


Day 1: Beginning

by FernStone



Series: Hopper's Monster Hunting Camp [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Field Trip, Friendship, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Summer Camp, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: Welcome to Hopper's Monster Hunting Camp: An attempt to teach some unruly kids and teenagers how to defend themselves when they refuse to run from monsters that keep chasing them.First day - travelling and plans.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Kali Prasad, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad, Scoops Troop & Scoops Troop (Stranger Things), Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler
Series: Hopper's Monster Hunting Camp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Day 1: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo! So this fic is from a series inspired by my femslash fic [A Blessing In Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962001), which takes place around the second part of this fic.
> 
> This is sort of post season 3, sort of not? Like some stuff happened there but El didn't lose her powers and Hopper didn't die / wasn't a complete asshole the entire season ect. This first part is mostly setup, so sorry about that, but I plan to explore a lot of relationships and friendships in this so look forward to that in the next fics! Whenever they happen, cause exams
> 
> (Also, Mike's kinda shitty character in S3 is canon in this probably? I plan to deal with that)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

Hopper was beginning to think that taking a large group of children to a house in the middle of nowhere maybe wasn't a good idea. It had seemed perfect in theory, a training summer camp to prepare them for the inevitability that some other monster would come for them all. But it certainly wasn't working out how he'd expected, especially for his sanity.

Really he should've expected this. He didn't know why he hadn't.

At least the car ride had been peaceful. There had been a bit of a fight as to who was going where, but Hopper had always been adamant that El was coming with him. That was how he'd ended up with three girls in his car, what with Kali and Max fairly naturally following El. He certainly didn't envy Joyce having the four boys with her.

Sure, Kali still gave off some "I'll kill you without even thinking about it" vibes and had even gone as far as to threaten Hopper one time he'd stepped over the line in his anger towards El but, well, he understood that. He'd never admit it but he was glad that she was also there for El. So while Kali and Hopper weren't exactly close, they had a mutual understanding. And there was a shared respect there too, not to mention the love they both had for El.

It had resulted in a comfortable silence on the journey while the two younger girls giggle in the back. Hopper even had a gentle smile across his face as he hummed along to the music El particularly liked. It was going to be a good trip.

At least he'd thought that until he'd arrived and everyone else had piled in just a few minutes after them. Soon the air was filled with the loud sounds of laughter and talking, Dustin had already knocked over a glass, Lucas and Max were arguing loudly over something stupid and El was clinging to Hopper as if the house itself was about to eat her up. He carefully maneuvered himself so he could wrap one arm around her to cover one of her ears while he shouted at everyone else to shut the fuck up.

"Alright, everyone settle down and get through to the living room so we can sort out the rooms," he ordered, thankful when Nancy and Jonathan took it upon themselves to get the others through so they were no longer all standing in the entrance hall. Joyce gave him a subtle thumbs up before she also slipped through. Hopper rolled his eyes.

He carefully removed El's arms from around him so he could kneel down to be on level with her. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah," El replied, refusing to meet his gaze and instead staring at the floor as she bit her lip.

"You sure? You were clinging to me pretty hard back then."

"... House is too big," El mumbled, words barely escaping her lips.

"Huh?"

"The house is too big," she looked up at him now, a fierceness shining in those dark eyes to hide the vulnerability. "I don't like it. There could be something hiding in there."

Hopper was taken aback for a moment, even as it made sense. El had grown up in a massive facility full of fear and once she'd escaped her world had been small, as had the places she lived in.

"Don't worry, there's nothing hiding in here," he ruffled her hair even as she shot him an unconvinced look. "But look, how bout we go through to sort out rooms then you and Kali, or me, can take a look around just to make sure."

"Okay," El nodded her agreement and he smiled slightly, placing a hand on her back to steer her into the large living room. She made a beeline straight for the sofa Max was sitting on and practically fell into the girls lap, like a cat. Hopper held back a chuckle as he clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Alrighty, let's get down to business," Hopper sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room so he could get a good look at everyone. "You all know why you're here - because you all keep getting into dangerous situations you're not prepared for. So i want to make sure you're prepared next time cause I know all of you," his gaze focused on where Mike was giggling, "have absolutely no sense and refuse to run away. This ain't just some fun holiday, got it, Mike?"

"Yes sir," Mike snorted, quietening down when Will elbowed him lightly in the side.

Hopper nodded. So yes, he did actually plan for this to actually be a holiday - he wanted the kids (especially El and Will) to have some well deserved fun. But there was also a purpose to it and he needed to make that clear. Otherwise some of the kids wouldn't listen to a thing they were told (they probably wouldn't anyway).

"Alright then, with that sorted let's assign rooms and get unpacked. Joyce and I will have the individual rooms... You four can take the largest bedroom." He pointed to the four boys, even though he was sure it was a decision that would end with no sleep (especially if their wide grins were anything to go by). "Steve, Jonathan, Nancy, I assume you want a room together."

"Yes please," Nancy answered for them while the two boys nodded. Hopper didn't really get their relationship but whatever, who was he to judge.

"Alright take the next biggest room." Coincidently next to the boys so they could deal with their late night antics. The next decision was one that he'd thought about a lot. "Alright, Kali and Robin can take one of the smaller rooms left and Max and El have the last one."

He saw El's face light up, even with a light blush across her cheeks, and he knew he'd made the right decision (where he'd considered putting her with Kali). She may not have told him, but he wasn't stupid enough to have not noticed everything between her and Max. While his daughter may be a fairly tactile person in general with people she liked (he'd taken a bit to get used to the frequent hugs), she was even more so with Max. Not to mention the way they looked at each other.

He was glad of it, because he had never really approved of Mike. While he hadn't told anyone but Joyce about his feelings he'd thought that Mike was bad for El. He kept her away from others and they spent far too much time just the two of them. Max did the opposite. She'd brought El out of her shell in a way no one else had been able to. He was grateful.

He just hoped she'd feel comfortable enough to tell him soon.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" he grunted, frowning down at Joyce and realising all the kids had filtered out. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Hmm, I'm sure it's not," Joyce smirked in that know it all expression that she had far too often when it came to his feelings about El.

"I'm telling you, it's nothing," he shook off her hand and made his way around her. "We should get started on dinner before the kids get hungry."

"You mean I should get started on it, because you can barely cook."

"I can cook just fine," Hopper glared, even as it softened at Joyce's teasing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to it then."

-

"This room is so nice, right?" Max grinned as she stood in front of the wide windows, low sun lighting up her fiery red hair. El admired her from the safety of the thick duvet she'd wrapped around herself, crouching at the head of the bed.

"Yeah, it's pretty." Not just the room.

El was still a bit uncomfortable here, but she was pretty sure there weren't any bad guys lurking about in the echoing corridors. She'd checked before going to her room with Max. Still she didn't like such a big place and much preferred her little home with Hopper.

"Come look at the view, El!" Max urged her over with bright smiles that lit up her freckled face. El shook her head. "Come on, it's so nice."

"I'm ok," El mumbled, wide eyes blinking as Max stalked towards her. The other girl suddenly lunged and shoved her way into the duvet, grabbing El in a tight hug even as she rolled them out of the blanket protection. El put up a mock fight but soon descended into giggles and buried herself against Max's side.

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy this holiday," Max grinned as she wrapped her arms around El.

"It's not a holiday," El retorted even as she smiled against her girlfriend. "It's for training."

"So? We can still have fun! We all deserve a break and to spend some time together."

"But-"

"No buts," Max put a finger on El's lips even as she giggled. Suddenly her head shot up and her eyes shot to the slightly open door as she gave a dramatic sniff. "I smell something good!"

El tilted her head and sat up with Max, even as she stayed pressed against her side. "Dinner?"

"I think so. C'mon, let's go check!"

El didn't get a chance to say anything in response as Max grabbed her hand and dragged her out the room.

-

"So what you're telling me," Steve drawled from where he had flung himself across one of the sofas. "Is that you're gonna have to share a bed with your crush for the next week."

"Yeah," Robin gave a frustrated sigh, eyeing said crush through the window where the other woman was keeping watch on the kids playing outside. Jonathan and Nancy had offered to do the dishes, which Robin had taken as a perfect opportunity to drag her friend away for a talk. "I don't know how I'm gonna deal with it without her finding out! I get so flustered around her, you know that."

"I don't see how this is a problem," Steve shrugged, before yelping when Robin slapped him on the back of the head. "Hey! Think about it, Robin, surely this is the perfect opportunity to get closer to her and ask her out."

"Don't be stupid," Robin snorted. As if that would ever be a good idea. "There's no way I have a chance."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Steve frowned, swinging his legs round so he properly faced Robin. He leaned forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Truth be told, I never thought that Jonathan and Nance would like me but look where we are now. You know how i got here? Because I told them how i felt."

"You and I are very different and you know it," Robin rolled her eyes. "You've got everything going for you - looks, uh... Personality?"

"Don't strain yourself thinking of compliments," Steve chuckled. "And you're wrong there. You've got plenty going for you, Robin, and you won't know until you ask. And I'm here to cheer you on."

"Some cheerleader you are," Robin retorted even as a smile lit up her eyes, though it was mostly at the image of her friend in a cheerleader outfit. It was nice to know there was someone to cheer her on - and she knew when her unlikely confession probably failed he'd be there for her to cry to. "Thanks."

"Always got your back," Steve winked in a probably meant to be seductive but definitely dorky looking way, which had Robin burst into peals of laughter.

-

Hopper was glad to crack open a can of beer once the younger kids had gone to sleep, and he'd gathered the older ones in the living room. He took another long drink before starting to talk.

"Alright, I've gathered you all here to discuss the plans for this week," he began with another swig of beer. Joyce gave a thumbs up to which he narrowed his eyes at her. To be fair, he normally wasn't one for sharing his plans and preferred to just give orders. But he'd figured it was best for teamwork or some bullshit like that and had got Joyce to help him figure out what to say. "I've asked you all to come along to help with this training camp of sorts. As some of you know," he glanced at the weird trio that were sprawled across the sofa together, "for the past few years there have been a lot of... Strange occurrences in Hawkins. I don't want any of you to be in those situations again, but I'm not hopeful that it won't happen. I want them to be prepared if it does."

"That's why you need us?" Nancy half commented, half questioned.

"Exactly," Hopper nodded. "I can't do it alone. I need you all to help keep the kids in line and with their training."

"What if we don't have much experience," Robin piped up.

"You'll be training too, of course. This is for you all as much as it is for them, I just need you to help me out. Can you all do that?"

There was a resounding agreement from them, even a sharp nod from Kali. Joyce gave him a beaming smile of encouragement to which he held back a grimace. He disliked this kind of public pep talk greatly and couldn't wait to get it over with and go to bed. At least Joyce had helped him with what to say.  
“Right, each of you has individual roles to play,” he continued, flickering to the trio first. “Nancy, you’re the best with a gun, yes?”

“I am.”

“I’ll need you to help me teach that.”

“We’re teaching the kids how to use guns.”

“Of course not,” Hopper laughed. “We’re teaching everyone else here how to use guns.”

“Ah,” Nancy smiled slightly before nodding. “Alright.”

“Jonathan, you’re on general survival, and Steve can help with that. Steve you’re also in charge of… child control.” Both nodded. “And… Robin, was it? You’re to help where’s needed, especially Steve with keeping the kids in line.”

The blonde girl, who he knew least but had been vouched for by Steve, gave a thumbs up.

“Kali, I want you to work with El to improve her powers… you did that before, right?” He looked at her with unspoken words written in his eyes. Help her with not only that, but the confidence she’d lost when faced with the mind flayer. “I don’t want her hurting herself doing small things with it anymore, okay?”

“I’ll do it,” Kali agreed with a slightly narrowed gaze. “But I’m doing it for Jane, not you.”

“That suits me just fine,” Hopper grunted, before nodding to the rest. “That’s it. It’s getting late and we’ve got an early start tomorrow, so you should all get some rest.”

There was a bit of a grumbling from Steve, but he was quickly rushed off by his partner’s, and soon it was just the two adults left.

“What about me, then?” Joyce raised an eyebrow at Hopper as he cracked open another beer. She’d stayed silent throughout but he could see her mind whirring with thoughts and arguments. They could talk a little longer into the night.

So he just smirked and raised the can towards her. “I need you to help me run this shit show.”

-

Hopper felt relief when he collapsed his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes with a groan. He barely had the energy to change into clothes for sleep after he'd reached his room. It had certainly been a day and he knew it would just be more tiring from here on. Part of him regretted it, but the rest of him knew it was the right thing to do. That had been shown when they weren't able to be there for the kids when they were in danger. He didn't want them to be in these situations but if they were, he wanted them to be able to protect themselves.

He rolled over with another groan, before jumping back against the headboard at the sight of two large, brown eyes staring at him.

"You scared me, kid," Hopper gasped out, clutching at hand to his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the crouching El. "Don't sneak up on me like that, alright."

"Sorry," she replied unblinkingly, not moving an inch.

He sighed gently and his gaze softened as he noticed her hands, gripping hard into the mattress. He moved himself from his shocked position and indicated for her to join him on the bed. She near instantly shot into his arms, clinging to him with a shaky breath. He gently ran a hand through his daughter's hair. "What's up?"

"Nightmare."

"Why didn't you talk to your-" a moment's hesitation "-friend about it?"

"Didn't want to wake her."

Hopper hummed in understanding, adjusting himself to lie more comfortably against the headboards without having to shift her too much. “Do you want to talk about it?”

El looked up at him with large, slightly tear filled eyes and shook her head. He gave a slight smile to show that he wasn’t going to push it and she rested back against his chest. He held her there careful with a hand rubbing her back in soothing motions even as they remained in a soft silence.

Soon enough it was interrupted by the soft sounds of her breaths, previously fear filled eyes fluttered closed. Hopper couldn’t help but smile even as he lifted up the far too light girl and gently placed her on the bed before pulling the covers up over her.

He was glad there was a couch in his room, because the last thing he wanted to do was risk one of them kicking the other by sharing a bed (something neither had done yet in the two years of their weird parent-child relationship). It was comfortable enough, so he could sleep there.

It would give him an excuse to be grumpy the next day, anyway.


End file.
